


Enough

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chance Meetings, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy thinks the Doctor has left her behind to seek adventure on his own, but runs into him and a handsome stranger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



Amy looked over her shoulder. It was time to admit that she had no idea how to get back to the Tardis. Here she was on an alien planet in the middle of a crowd of strange people. And, of course, it was all the Doctor’s fault. Who else would forget about their friends in the middle of an alien festival? Carnival in Rio just a little more _exotic_ and Amy had no idea how to even get anyone to give her directions. Most of the _people_ in her immediate vicinity looked far to intoxicated to even know their own names. The dancers looked like the better option, but then they were _dancing_ and Amy didn’t see a way to ask them anything. She tried to get back to one of the alleys, hoping to chose the right one this time.

Anything to get away from the crowd.

After the plaza, which had been bathed in light, the streets seemed empty and dark, and Amy had no idea how to navigate the labyrinth of streets and back alleys. She might just as well flip a coin. Or stay here until the Doctor came looking for her... Of course, that would be stupid and boring, so she turned left at the next junction, walking at a brisk pace, angry at herself and the Doctor.

And crashed right into a person standing there in the shadows. She fell down with a yelp, a curse ready on her lips, when she looked up and spluttered: “You!” The Doctor was standing there, looking down on her - with a handsome man leaning more or less over his shoulder.

“Me? You ran right into him, lady,” the good looking stranger told her.

“That’s all right. She belongs to me, Jack.”

“Ah, you’re Amy?”

She looked at him for a moment, calculating, then back at the Doctor, who had the decency to look flustered. “Who’s he then? Jack? Doesn’t sound alien to me.”

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. “Technically it’s a human name...”

“I’m human, you know,” “Jack” offered helpfully.

“Technically, you are, yes.” The Doctor furrowed his brow and then looked at Amy and waved at his male friend. “ _He_ ’s a bit complicated.”

“ _He?_ ” Both Jack and Amy had spoken at the same time and were looking at each other with a new kind of understanding.

Amy was the first to speak again. “You used to travel with him?”

“For a while, yeah.”

She knew the Doctor could see the angry glint in her eyes. “Did he conveniently forget all about you on an alien planet?”

The Doctor groaned, but Jack laughed out loud. “It was a space station. Not a planet. But he did _very conveniently_ forget about me, yes.” He paused and leaned over to whisper to Amy. “In favour of a blonde, no less.”

Amy chuckled and looked over to see the Doctor pinching the back of his nose. But when Jack winked at him, he only sighed and asked. “Can I ever make that up to you?”

“You could take me and the lady dancing. That would be a start. Apologies are always nice, of course.”

***

“You still dance.” Jack sat down beside the Doctor on one of the most uncomfortable bar stools he’d ever seen.

“Yeah. Once in a while,” the Doctor answered, suspiciously checking his drink with the sonic screwdriver, then holding up the glass against the light, face scrunched up in concentration. “It’s fun.”

“Amy seems to think so, yes.”

The Doctor turned to look at her. She was dancing by herself, with the crowd. It was hard to tell. She didn’t look out of place here. Happy to dance to the music. Jack leaned back to watch her more comfortably. Beside him the Doctor set down his drink and fiddled with his cuffs. This Doctor was as full of nervous energy as he used to be, although he looked and talked so very differently.

“Jack?”

“Is there something I can do...?”

He looked over, grasped one of the Doctor’s hands in his own on impulse. They stared at each other for a moment, before Jack leaned forward to steal a kiss. The Doctor didn’t pull away. “Just come see me once in a while. Like this.” He gestured between them and pressed another quick kiss against the Doctor's lips. “Just visit me now and again and don’t forget about me. Don't ever forget about me. Then eternity won’t seem all that long.”

The Doctor’s mouth twisted a little and he stared into the distance, at Amy maybe, but not really seeing. “I can do that.”

“I know. And that’s enough.”


End file.
